1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air box assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically relates to an air box assembly for a snowmobile that includes air-silencing capabilities.
2. Related Art
Air box assemblies for snowmobiles have been in use for decades. Air box assemblies serve at least two purposes. First, the air box assembly provides an air intake to the throttle body assembly of the engine. Typically, the air box assembly filters incoming air from an air source as part of providing air intake to the throttle body assembly. Second, the air box assembly provides air-silencing capabilities by dampening throttle noise produced by the throttle body assembly that travels back to the air box assembly.
Known snowmobile air box assemblies are typically positioned rearward of the engine relative to a front end of the snowmobile. The air box assembly, in this rearward position, is also typically positioned frontward of the fuel tank of the snowmobile and adjacent the steering column. In this position, the air box assembly is just underneath and frontward of an operator sitting in an operator position of the snowmobile. Despite the noise dampening performed by an air box assembly in this position, the vehicle operator is typically exposed to a considerable amount of throttle noise due to the closeness of the air box assembly to the operator.